


riddle

by ackerman_iamsv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bar, Coffee Shop, Drinking, F/M, Oneshot, Set-Up, matchmaking (kind of), non-magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerman_iamsv/pseuds/ackerman_iamsv
Summary: She couldn't stop staring at him.





	riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it.  
> I don't know what else I'm supposed to say so... yeah.  
> It's Tomione or an attempt at it anyway.  
> All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, obviously.

She didn't know what it was about him that fascinated her.

Maybe it was the fact that he was the most handsome guy she had ever seen

But she had never just gone for looks.

Maybe it was the fact that he ordered his coffee black, just like she did.

But coffee preference was not a reason to like someone.

It was probably the fact that every time he had walked into the coffee shop, he had a different book in his hand and always read it while leisurely sipping his coffee. Or it was the fact that most of the books he read were her favourites.

Either way, he was fascinating.

And she didn't know a damn thing about him.

* * *

 

Hermione got home after an exhausting day at work. Her friends, Harry and Ron, were also her two roommates in their three bedroom apartment. As usual, the two of them were going out for drinks with Ginny.

"Come on, Hermione!" Ginny said. "You can't just sit at home and read books! You've got to let loose! And the best way to do that is a few drinks!"

"I don't know  _why_ you guys like getting drunk but I am  _not_ going to get hungover when I've got work tomorrow," Hermione retorted.

"Its just a few drinks!" Ron said, "You're not going to die, just take a break from work!"

" _Fine."_  Hermione gave in, knowing better than to argue with them after refusing their offers for drinks for the past two weeks. "But I'm taking my book and you can't stop me."

Harry and Ron whooped in excitement, having finally convinced her. "Well, let's go!" said Harry.

* * *

 The bar they went to was a popular one called Chamber of Secrets. She had been here a handful of times; and she had regretted it every single time and eventually ended up reading her book for entertainment. The idea of dancing with random strangers did not appeal to Hermione, and neither did getting drunk only to end up hungover the next morning with a huge headache.

"Just one drink Hermione, please," Ginny pleaded, "For me?"

"Alright," said Hermione, taking the vodka from her. "Just one, though, no more." She emptied the glass in one gulp. Her mind became slightly fuzzy and she vaguely recalled her plan before she was being tugged insistently by her hand.

Ginny shot her an evil smirk and proceeded to drag her onto the dancefloor.

"Come on 'mione dance with me,"

Hermione was about to protest but too late, she was on the dancefloor in a tangle of bodies. She tried to get out and escape from the sea of strangers when she saw someone familiar.

Her jaw dropped.

It was  _him._

No way, no way... it couldn't be him. Could it?

She saw Harry approach the mysterious man and say, "Hey Tom, what's up?"

Harry knew him? How did he know him?

She saw the man, Tom, reply, "Nothing. What're you upto?"

"Not much, really," said Harry, beaming, "I brought a friend for drinks. Finally convinced her after two weeks. Wanted to introduce you to her."

"She managed to evade you, Ron and Ginny for two weeks?" asked Tom with a raised eyebrow. "That's impressive. I only managed five days"

"Yeah, well, she's exceptional," Harry said, while his eyes searched the crowd. "Hey! Hermione! Come here!"

Hermione managed to recover from her shock and made her way towards Harry hastily.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked in what she hoped was a casual voice.

"Hermione, this is Tom Riddle," Harry said, "Tom, this is Hermione."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Tom said.

"Are you always that formal?" asked Hermione, snorting.

"Don't mind him, Hermione," said Harry. "He's like that with everyone. It's like he's from the 1940's."

But Tom was not paying attention to the conversation, his eyes straying to the book Hermione had in her hand. "Is that The Catcher in the Rye?" he asked, excitement creeping in his voice.

"Yeah," said Hermione, "I'm reading it again."

"You've read it before?"

"Yeah, only like a million times. I've definitely read it more than the number of times I've gone to a bar."

Tom smirked, amused by her last statement. "How often do you come to a bar?"

"Like, once a month," Hermione replied, "Only because the three of them drag me here."

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it," said Harry, walking away from them towards Ginny.

* * *

 

"Well?" Ginny whispered to Harry, "Did it work?"

Harry looked towards Hermione and Tom, the latter of which was pulling Hermione with her hand towards the exit, with Hermione smiling and going along with him with no protest.

"Hell it did," Harry said.

Ginny grinned wickedly.

"Perfect."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that's my first attempt at a fanfic.  
> If you have any comments or suggestions let me know!


End file.
